The Maze
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: It's Halloween, and Kendall and Logan get themselves trapped in a corn maze filled with ghouls, zombies, and other frights. Can they find their way out, and will there be an unlikely hero who saves the day? Happy Halloween my sweet little candy corns!


**A/N Happy Halloween! How about some adorable baby Kogan to celebrate the ghoulish festivities? :D**

"I don't wanna go in there, Kendall!"

6-year old Logan Mitchell stood at the entrance of a very tall, spooky looking corn maze. He and his best friend, Kendall, were celebrating Halloween at a pumpkin patch and fall festival. So far, the boys had eaten candy apples, went on a hayride, and painted pumpkins. Now, it was almost evening, and Kendall had one more thing he was dying to do: Go inside the haunted corn maze. The Halloween attraction was for older kids, but Kendall was determined to go in there and find his way out. Logan, however, was terrified to go near the huge corn stalks decorated in fake gray cobwebs.

"Come on, Logie it's not even scawy!" Kendall said exasperatedly, tugging his tiny friend by his pale wrist. Logan stayed put, gluing his feet to the ground. The corn maze looked awfully big, and Kendall's mother had warned them against going inside, although he didn't know why.

"But it's getting dawk outside and I think there might be some monsters in there," Logan whined in his squeaky, wind-chime voice.

"I don't think so, but if there are, I can pwotect you from them!" Kendall said. He grinned a toothy, convincing smile. He really wanted to go see what was in the corn maze! "Please, Logie? It's just corn! It can't hurt you!"

Logan scowled, bunching his light brown eyebrows together to show he was not happy about this. "Fine but if we hafta live in the corn forever because we are lost I'm going to be angwy with you!" Logan pointed his finger at Kendall accusingly. Kendall rolled his eyes. He had been friends with Logan since they were four years old. He knew that all of the younger boy's threats were empty.

Kendall jumped up and down, giddy with excitement, and barreled into the corn maze like a Tasmanian devil. Logan timidly followed after him, a random stalk of corn bouncing off of Kendall and into his face.

"Oww!" Logan yelled out, rubbing the tender area on his cheek where the corn hit him with his palm.

"Oops, sowwy," Kendall said, wrinkling his nose with concern. Logan glared at him.

"You said corn wouldn't hurt me!"

Kendall shrugged. "Maybe it can, I don't know I'm only 6."

Logan shivered, rubbing his red and black sweater-covered arms over his chest. It was getting chilly out and this place was giving him the heebie-jeebies. "Can we just huwwy up so we can get outta here Kendall?"

"Yeah, come on! Have fun, Logie. Smile, will ya?" Kendall poked Logan in the ribs, making his red cheeks dimple in with a smile.

"Pwomise you won't leave me, and I will have fun," Logan bribed.

"Of course I won't leave you," Kendall said, surprised Logan would ever think he'd purposely leave his side. The blonde bounced on the balls of his feet and continued walking, but something cold and small grabbed his hand. He looked down to see Logan gripping his fingers in his, walking closely behind him.

"Logan why are you holding my hand? We're boys," Kendall whispered. Logan blushed.

"I'm scawed, Kendall. It's not like anybody is awound to see. But I can let go if you want," Logan said abashedly.

"No it's okay," Kendall said, squeezing the tiny hand in his tightly. "I'll hold your hand if you're scawed, buddy."

The two tots burrowed through the huge stalks of corn for what seemed like an eternity. At first, even Logan had fun. But soon, their feet were sore and the air got colder, and the sun disappeared. The only light they had to find their way were the stars in the velvet black sky.

"I don't like this anymore, it's too dawk," Logan said in a trembling voice. He subconsciously scooted closer to Kendall for comfort.

"I know. I thought it'd be easy to get outta here but I think I'm lost!" Kendall said. He sounded kind of scared. Suddenly, a crack of a corn stalk breaking sounded behind the boys. Kendall nearly jumped out of his denim overalls, and Logan threw his arms around Kendall's waist.

"What was dat?" Logan whimpered, his wide brown eyes darting around frantically, expecting for a monster to come out and get them at any moment.

"Ssh, just stay close to me and it will be okay," Kendall soothed. Logan nodded against Kendall's chest, and they slowly began walking, corn husks crunching quietly beneath their feet.

"Wait, ssh!" Logan hissed, stopping in his tracks.

"What is it Logie?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Listen," Logan instructed. Kendall held his breath, perking his ears to hear what Logan did. The crunching sounds didn't stop when they stopped walking. Someone was following them! They turned around to find a man in a scary suit and mask, raising a chainsaw above his head. The giant metal device roared to life and inched its way down towards the frightened boys.

"Aghhh!" Logan and Kendall shrieked in unison. They took off in a run from the psychotic murderer, screaming and crying all the way. Finally, when Logan couldn't hear the chainsaw anymore and his little chest was heaving for breaths of cold air, he quit running and leaned over, tiny fists on his knees.

"That was a close one, Kendall!" He exclaimed when he was through panting. He straightened up and looked around when his friend didn't answer him. "Kendall?" Logan twirled around, wishing the older boy would appear out of nowhere. But Kendall was gone.

"Oh no," Logan gasped, nearly hyperventilating himself. "No, no no! Kendall! Where are you! _Kendall!" _Logan wailed his name over and over again but still there was no answer. They must have run in two different directions when the bad guy came to get them!

"_BOO!"_

Logan shrieked and jumped when a ghost-looking figure popped out and grabbed him. He wriggled away and ran again, tears streaming down his cold cheeks. He dodged several other bloody, dead looking monsters as he searched for his friend. Exhausted, Logan finally fell to his knees and curled up between some corn stalks, crying loudly and accepting the fact that Kendall was probably eaten by a goblin or chopped up by the chainsaw man.

"I don't wanna be stuck in here alone forever!" Logan sobbed between hiccups.

"Logie! It's ok, I'm here! I found you!"

"Kendall!" Logan cried, looking up to see Kendall running at him through tear-blurred vision. Kendall skidded on his knees into Logan's outstretched arms and held him tightly.

"You left me! You pwomised you wouldn't leave me and I turned awound and you were gone!" Logan cried into Kendall's neck. "I thought the monsters ate you."

"I'm so sorry Logan! You were right, this was a bad idea! There are monsters everywhere!"

"Let's just get outta here!" Logan said, pulling Kendall to his feet. They ran in circles trying to find the exit to the maze. Logan fell to his knee and moaned in pain, knowing instantly that he broke the skin.

"Owie, Kendall!" He said, clutching his knee to his chest. Kendall dragged Logan into the corn stalks to hide from the monsters and rubbed his knee to make it feel better.

"Logie are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'll be fine," Logan said, ignoring the pain in his knee and the tears stinging his eyes, focusing instead on Kendall's comforting touch. "I can get up now."

"Are you sure you can run though?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah my leg's not bwoken," Logan assured him. Once again, the boys took off in a run until a zombie popped out and growled at them menacingly. They screamed, and to their surprise, the zombie turned around and headed back into the corn to scare more unsuspecting guests in the maze. Kendall and Logan were, in their young and imaginative minds, convinced that the zombie was real. While Logan let out a breath he had been holding in fear, Kendall burst into tears, looking absolutely petrified. Logan just stood there, staring at his tantrum-throwing friend.

"Kendall, don't cry, he went away," Logan said softly. He had never seen Kendall cry so much before. The blonde boy was absolutely inconsolable. Logan's tummy flipped nervously as Kendall yelled for his mother. Now who was supposed to save them from the evil corn?

Sucking it up, Logan decided to pretend that he wasn't even scared and took Kendall's wrist. He thought maybe they could just hide for a while so that Kendall could calm down. They crawled into the corn, as far from the path as they could get before the stalks became too thick, and curled up together.

"Come on Kendall get a hold of yourself," Logan said, wrapping his arm around Kendall's quivering shoulders. He wondered why Kendall wasn't being all brave and stuff like he normally was. He must've been really, really scared. "Cwying won't get us un-lost, Kendall."

To Logan's dismay, Kendall only cried harder. Logan sighed, frustrated. Then, he got an idea. Maybe they could _crawl_ their way out of the maze! There had to be an exit around there, somewhere.

"Here, follow me Kendall," Logan said, getting on his hands and knees. Kendall sniffled, wiped his snotty nose on his flannel shirt, and crawled behind Logan. They crawled 'til their knees were sore and hands were scrapped up and dirty, but finally, they tumbled out of the corn maze and back into the festival.

Kendall looked around at all of the bustling people, startled. "W-we're fwee. We're fwee! We're fweeeeeeeeeee!" Kendall screeched, pulling Logan off the ground and rejoicing. "You saved us, Logie!" Kendall practically jumped on Logan and gave him thankful, tight hugs. Off in the distance, Mrs. Knight could be heard, yelling out their names.

"Mama!" Kendall yelled, and in a few instants, Mrs. Knight appeared, scooping both boys up and setting them on her hips.

"Boys! Where on earth were you?" She cried, planting kisses on both of their tear-streaked faces.

"We went into the maze and got lost! A chainsaw man came and twied to chop our heads off but we didn't let him!" Logan blurted out. "Then I couldn't find Kendall and a ghost found me and I got weally scawed and cwied until he found me and we ran away from the zombies together!"

"Yeah then I got weally scawed too but Logan got bwave and got us out of the maze! He saved my life!" Kendall said, eyes wide with all the seriousness in the world. Mrs. Knight just laughed at her innocent, sweet boys, relieved she had finally found them.

"Sounds like you boys had quite an adventure! I told you that the maze is off limits until you get bigger, Kendall. When the sun goes down, people dress up in the corn maze and scare people. The zombies and chainsaw man and ghosts were all fake. You should have never taken Logan in there, he's younger and smaller than you. It's your job to look out for him like a little brother, remember?"

"I know mama, I'm sowwy. But if it wasn't for Logan, we'd still be twapped in the corn maze. He was like a big brother this time," Kendall said. Logan's eyes shone with awe and a huge grin stretched across his dimpled cheeks. He kind of liked the sound of being a big brother for once! But that night, during their annual Halloween sleepover, Logan had a nightmare from their scary maze experience, and Kendall was the big brother again when he found the frightened boy in his sleeping bag with him. Kendall just chuckled and wrapped an arm around his best friend.

"Happy Halloween, Logan!"

**A/N I just couldn't help myself from writing that, baby Kogan in a corn maze is just too cute! Happy Halloween everybody, have fun this weekend! Thanks for reading, and reviews are the witches to my goblins! xoxo**


End file.
